Arthur's Summer Vacation
by TheLoneClone
Summary: Whenever third grade ends, Arthur and the rest of Mr. Ratburn's third grade class celebrate their summer, approaching the fourth grade. NOTE: I will be following Arthur's journey through life, such as fourth grade, fifth, middle school, high school.
1. Summer Vacation

Chapter One

Arthur remembered the first day of school like it was yesterday.

Walking in through the front double doors, giving all of his friends high fives, and meeting Mr. Ratburn. The first homework assignment.

He even remembered other stuff: the square dance with Francine, going to the visit the Amish.

"And, don't remember: do the report and turn it into your 4th grade teacher, understood?" Mr. Ratburn ordered his students. He glared at Arthur, who was daydreaming. "Did you hear me, Mr. Read?"

Arthur shook his head. "Huh? Oh, yes, Mr. Ratburn."

"Good," Mr. Ratburn said, turning to the class. "Have a great summer, class!"

After that sentence, the bell rang. Several kids jumped up: Buster, Arthur's best friends; Francine, the tomboy in 3rd grade, who several believe Arthur has a crush on; the Brain, the genius; and several others, including Binky, Muffy, Alex, George.

The students ran out the door, cheering for the summer to come.

Nigel Ratburn smiled. "Hopefully my request to be a 4th grade teacher will get accepted."

Brain ran back in. "Mr. Ratburn. Can I help you take stuff out to your car?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course, Alan," Ratburn answered, referring to Brain by his first name. Brain sat his backpack on the nearest chair, and then picked up a crate with Ratburn's books in it.

At the Sugar Bowl, Arthur, Binky, Buster, Francine, and the rest of the class ordered shakes.

When the waiter brought a tray of shakes to a table, Arthur, Buster, Muffy, and Francine smashed their cups together. "For, uh, umm…our summer!" Buster cheered.

The gang drank their shakes, then leaned back in the booth's chairs.

_This is going to be a GREAT summer _Arthur reassured himself.


	2. Wreck

Chapter Two

Brain sat the last crate in the car. "Thanks, Alan," Mr. Ratburn thanked his student.

Well, his student a few minutes ago. "No problem, Mr. Ratburn," Brain replied to _his _former teacher. Mr. Ratburn slammed the car trunk's red door. Brain and Mr. Ratburn went back into the class room, gathering up their stuff.

"Goodbye, Mr. Ratburn," Brain said to his teacher. "I hope to see you during the summer Alan," Mr. Ratburn answered.

At the booth behind Arthur and Buster's, Sue Ellen and George looked over the top. "Can you believe we're practically fourth graders?" Sue Ellen asked the gang.

"Yeah, it's so great!" Arthur answered. "No more school! No more school!" Buster chanted, pounding his fists on the table.

Brain then arrived at the Sugar Bowl. He slid into the open seat beside Fern, a dog girl. Fern was reading a poem book, whereas she loves poems. Brain waved at George, who is a moose, Sue Ellen, who is a cat, and Buster (a rabbit), Arthur (an aardvark), Francine, and Muffy (both monkeys).

On his way home from a job at the Crosswire estate, David Read, Arthur's father, picked up D.W., his daughter. "So, how was the last day of Pre-K, D.W.?" David asked his daughter.

"Oh, it was great daddy! And we…daddy, is that car supposed to be coming straight at us?" D.W. said, pointing to a blue car, going down the wrong lane.

Right when David noticed the car, however, he didn't have enough time to swerve. He just turned the car, so the damage would maybe only injure him and not D.W.

When the crash happened, D.W., not injured, unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled over to her dad, who had small injuries, such as a cut on his forehead, his white shirt sleeve is torn, and his left arm is bleeding, and his legs are both bleeding.

"Daddy!" D.W. exclaimed. David opened his eyes. "D.W….in my right pocket," David said, coughing, "Call 9…1…1." D.W. nodded, then did as she was told.

At the Read house, Jane, David's wife and D.W. and Arthur's mother, was playing with Kate, her baby daughter. Then, the phone rang. Jane picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. After about a minute or two, she was crying. "Oh, no! I'll be right over!" She sat the phone on the stand, then picked up Kate and went over to the Read purple car.

She drove down to the crash, then jumped out with Kate. When she saw David, the brought him into a truck on a stretcher. "He should be fine, Mrs. Read," a paramedic assured Jane. Whenever D.W. ran to the purple car, she went into the back seat and Kate was sat in the baby booster seat. Jane sat up front, then followed the ambulance.


	3. Home, Sweet Home

Chapter Three

At the Sugar Bowl, Ladonna ran through the door. "Arthur, did you hear? Your dad and D.W. were in a car accident. "What?!" Arthur shouted then ran out the door. "Hey! Arthur, you forgot to pay!" Carl Manino, the owner of the Sugar Bowl, called.

Brain sat down some extra money. "I'll pay for it, Mr, Manino," Brain replied to Carl.

Outside, Grandma Thora pulled up. Arthur opened the passenger door and slid inside. "Your mother called. Your father should be okay, and only in the hospital for two or three weeks," she reassured Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "We're going to drive to the hospital, pick up D.W. and Kate, and you can see your father," Grandma Thora told him.

At the hospital, Arthur and Grandma Thora went to David's room. Arthur ran to his dad and hugged him. "Dad! You're okay!" Arthur said, happily. The doctor walked in. "Excuse me, but no children may stay in," the doctor, titled Marcus Flarr. "Okay," Thora said, and took Kate in her arms. Arthur, D.W., and Thora walked outside. At the car, Arthur held Kate while Thora pulled out a baby seat.

When Arthur sat Kate in the baby seat, he and D.W. buckled their seat belts. Thora started the car, and then drove off to the Read household.

Arthur turned the TV on to _The Bionic Bunny Show. _D.W. walked up to Arthur. "It's my TV time!" she yelled. "Mom!" D.W. paused, noticing her mother wasn't there. "Dad!" She paused again. "Grandma! Arthur's hogging the TV!"

Arthur sighed. Pal ran to Arthur, and then climbed on his lap. Out the window, Buster was waving for Arthur. He jumped up. "Grandma, I'm going to play with Buster!"

Pal followed Arthur out the door.

"Hi, boy!" Buster said to Pal, which to the dog sounded like gobbily gook. Pal turned his head, unknown of what Buster was saying. "Arthur, is Pal okay?" Buster asked. "He looks weird.

Arthur then saw Binky run past. "Hey! Binky, what're you doing?" Arthur called. Binky stopped, looking at Arthur. "Stay back, Read, if you know what's good for you!" Binky threatened him.

Buster stared at Binky. "What's up with him? He sometimes is mean, but not like this!"

At the Barnes' household, Binky burst through the door. "Mom, what is it!" Mrs. Barnes walked into the room. "Binky, your father and I have decided to buy a pet for you!" she said.

Mei Lin, Binky's adopted Chinese baby sister, laughed then clapped. Binky picked Mei Lin up. "Did you hear that Mei Lin? We're gonna get a pet!" Binky said. Mei Lin, barely even able to walk, tossed out a full word. "Yay!"


	4. Tornado Warning

Chapter Four

When it was getting dark, Arthur changed into his pajamas. "Grandma Thora, can I watch some TV?" Arthur asked his grandmother. "There's something you want to talk about, isn't there?" she asked him.

Arthur nodded, only to have the silence be cut short. "Grandma! I want to watch TV too!" D.W. yelled.

"Not tonight, D.W.," Thora told D.W. "Sorry, dear."

D.W. stomped up to bed. "I never have the fun."

The next morning, after he woke up, Binky quickly got dressed in his orange sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Mrs. Barnes stood up, and then whispered, "Binkums! We aren't going to the store until noon!"

"Aw," Binky groaned. "I'm gonna' get a doughnut," he said.

At the Baxter apartment, Buster yawned, followed by him jumping out of bed. He stood in front of his calendar, and then another long groan came out, only to be cut off. "Saturday the 16th! Already here? Yes!" he shouted jumping up and down.

Buster's mom, Bitzi Baxter, walked up to his room, holding a white cup of coffee, holding a packet of sugar. "What is it, Buster?" she asked. Buster smiled, then spoke up. "Don't you remember mom? Today we go to Crown City for the comic convention!"

Bitzi had a sad look on her face. "What is it mom?" Buster asked, a frown growing on his face. "We can't go, I'm afraid," she said, looking down at the floor through her glasses.

Buster moved towards her. "Why, mom?" Bitzi glared. "You remember how Arthur's father crashed yesterday?" she asked. "Yeah," he answered. "Well, we're going to visit him."

Then she hugged her son, her red hair resting on his shoulders. "But in a few days, he and Harry are going to take you!" Buster smiled from ear to ear, if he had normal ears. "Yahoo!" he shouted, jumping over his bed. Bitzi walked to the door. "I made waffles!"

Harry Mills, Bitzi Baxter's former boyfriend and a current news reporter, sat at his desk. Suddenly, one of his friends burst through the doors. "Harry, there's a big storm comin' in!" Jim Lankaster, Harry's friend, said.

Harry jumped from his chair. "Jim, go tell Brody to get ready. I'll get Bitzi and do a live coverage," he ordered his coworker. "But Harry!" Jim called. Harry stopped, looking back.

Jim shook his head. "It's a tornado."

Bitzi picked up the phone. "Hello? What?! Harry, are you sure about this?" she said, and Buster walked in. "What is it, mom?"

Bitzi turned. "Hold on, Harry," she said. "Buster, a tornado is heading to Elwood City. It's already hit Crown City. Go tell the Reads'!"

Buster nodded, then threw his jacket on his back.


	5. The Tornado Strikes

Chapter Five

Thora heard a knock at the door. She opened it, and Buster stood there. "Why hello, Buster!" she said, delighted. "What brings you here today?"

Buster started spraying out words fast. "A tornado is coming, Mrs. Read!"

Thora gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'll call David and Jane right away. Arthur! D.W.! Come downstairs! Quickly!"

Thora walked over to the phone. Arthur ran down the stairs, with D.W. trailing behind. "Hi, Buster!" Arthur said, with his hand in the air, waiting for Buster's hand to slam into it. Arthur's smile swept off his face. "Don't leave me hanging, Buster."

Buster started speaking up again. "A tornado is coming Arthur! Our first one!" D.W. frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "First a blizzard, then a blackout, now this?" she said, walking back upstairs. "Wake me up when it's over."

Buster turned back to Arthur. "Hey, Arthur. Want to go tell everyone else?" Arthur turned to look at the phone. "What about my mom? And my dad?"

Thora smiled. "I've already taken care of that, dear," she said. "You should go out, now."

As Buster and Arthur ran towards an apartment building, where the Frensky family lived, Thora stepped onto the door mat, which read WELCOME. She held her hand above her eyes, and sure enough, a twister was heading right towards Elwood City.

At the news building, Bitzi drove up. Harry and Jim ran out to greet her. "Hi, Bitzi," Harry said, followed by Jim saying the same as well.

"Hi, boys," she said, then walked towards the door. Inside, she started barking out orders. "Jim, go take two cameramen and cover the twister. Harry, go inform as many as you can on the east side of Elwood City. Buster's getting the west side."

After she finished, Bitzi walked towards her office. Another reporter burst in. "Bitzi, you've made a big mistake," he said. "What are you talking about, Phil?" she asked. Phil, a brown dog, stared at Bitzi. "The tornado's heading in from the east side."

Bitzi, even after breaking up with Harry, still liked him a lot, and even had a big mind in apologizing and asking for him to take her back. She gasped, then plucked her cell phone from her pocket, and then dialed Harry's number. She sat the phone down, then turned to Phil. _No signal. _

At the Frensky apartment building, Francine's older teenage sister, Katherine, answered the door. "What is it?" she asked. "A tornado is coming!" Buster said. Katherine started running around the house. "A tornado! Tornado! Tornado! Tornado!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Someone heard a beating at the wall. "Quiet down over there!"

Soon after telling the Frensky's, Arthur and Buster told Brain's family, the Powers', Binky's family, the Barnes', and many others. At the live coverage of the tornado, Jim was by Scott, who was a cameraman. Scott, in a certain position, got signal. Bitzi called, and Scott handed the phone over to Jim. "Hello? Hi Bitzi. What? Have I seen Harry? Why, no I haven't Bitzi. Wait he's close to the tornado. Hold on!" he said, finishing the call and handed the phone to Scott. Jim paced towards another cameraman, Mike.

"Hey, Mike. I'm gonna go get Harry, okay?" he asked. Mike nodded, then aimed the camera at the tornado, as Scott did the report. "This is Scott Henderson of the Elwood City News," Scott said, before a strong wind knocked Mike and Scott off of their feet.

Jim reached Harry. "Harry! We've got to get back! Now!" he said, as Harry nodded and ran back. When they got back, the wind lifted Mike off the ground. "Help me!" Mike shouted, just as he got sucked into the vortex.

Harry didn't turn as he told the two reporters to run. "Run. Run!" he shouted, just as he, Scott, and Jim ran to the jeep. Scott jumped into the driver seat, Jim into the passenger seat, and Harry in the back.

Scott slammed the keys into the socket, and started driving away.

But before he got off the block, the car got lifted into the sky.


	6. Note

**Note**

Hey guys! I know, I haven't updated Arthur's Summer Vacation in a LONG time, but that's about to change! The tornado will die down soon, and Slink develops a crush on someone. If you want me to say who it is, I will, but in the next chapter, which will be posted November 5th. Thanks!


End file.
